Tres momentos
by Psicomari
Summary: Tres puntos de vista sobre momentos trascendentales en sus vidas. [RoyAi]
1. Revelación

**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por propia voluntad.

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

_**Revelación**_

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

.

Intentó refrenarse, debía despedirse sin chistar y dirigirse a la milicia. Pero no pudo. Temía no verla más. Deseaba llevar algo de ella consigo. Y Riza deseaba lo mismo, aunque no lo admitiese. Interrumpió la despedida al agarrarla del brazo y atraerla hacia sí en un abrazo. Ella mudó su expresión exigente al instante, al sentir su aliento en el oído como la caricia de lija de su mejilla sin afeitar. Aliento arrebolado. Aroma a desconcierto, a ardor y a hombre pendiendo en la piel estremecida de su cuello, en su piel suave donde los labios apenas rozaban. Un suspiro atravesado en la boca.

Es la primera vez que la besa y es como una revelación. La danza primitiva que bailaron sus labios al encontrarse, fuego suave con amargo sabor a despedida en el paladar, el recorrido de sus dedos al acariciar la piel temblorosa de las manos. Sensaciones anheladas por mucho tiempo.

Hay remolinos de dolor y amor contenido en la fricción de sus bocas; y huele a invierno y a nieve desde la ventana abierta, y bajo sus manos puede sentir la curva esbelta de unas caderas femeninas que se pegan a su cuerpo en búsqueda desesperada de calor.

La banda sonora de este primer beso son unos apuntes de _Alquimia_ crujiendo bajo sus pies a cada paso vacilante que dan y el choque frenético de sus dientes cuando se encuentran. Hay un golpe sordo que el viento provoca en la puerta al entrecerrarse, recordándoles que uno de los dos debe partir ineludiblemente hacia su destino. Se niegan a ello. Y una de las manos masculinas pasa de la cadera a sus sedosos cabellos rubios, atrayendo de nuevo las bocas en un beso desaforado y húmedo.

Sabor a despedida.

Hay frío por fuera y calor por dentro, y es una sensación extraña que ninguno puede definir cuando están tiritando pero les arde cada trocito de piel en contacto. La puerta entreabierta continúa golpeteando contra el umbral, dando batalla a las caricias, insistiendo en que era hora de finalizar el contacto. Ninguno de los dos cede aún.

Es la primera vez que le besa y es como una revelación.

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**Notas de autora:** Hola. Antes de comentar nada, esta es mi primera historia en este fandom, y me sorprendo de haberlo hecho (aunque sea corto), ya que Fullmetal Alchemist tuvo un final cerrado, como bien saben.

Me encanta esta pareja (la única que no cerró completamente), su lealtad, el amor que se profesan implícitamente y que es prohibido además. Ellos, su pasado y sus imperfecciones, son mi deleite. Antihéroes fascinantes. Esta historia solo tiene tres capítulos cortos que escrutan sentimientos de ambos en determinados momentos de sus vidas, sin involucrar en demasía a la milicia y demás detalles. Lo necesito así para empezar y adquirir confianza para, tal vez, publicar otros fics más acá.

Oh, y es necesario aclarar que, personalmente, no creo que ellos tuvieran nada cuando jóvenes; pero, si hubiese sucedido lo contrario, es así como lo imagino... Y, además, el fic lo requería, así que tuve que hacerlo, XD.

Una de mis reglas personales es mantener IC a los personajes (todos sobre los que escriba), aunque a veces sea complejo.

Gracias por pasarse a leer.


	2. Seremos libres

**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por propia voluntad.

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Seremos libres**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

.

Boca arriba y desnudo, extendía los brazos en cruz sobre las sábanas, mirando el techo. Se mordía la boca para que no se obviase en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación compartida la respiración aún afanosa de sus pulmones, el sudor resbalando por la piel y el frío de la noche perlando su cuerpo. No sabía –o prefería no querer saber– cómo habían llegado a ese punto, le importaba demasiado para evitar pensar en ello un momento. Pero hubo un instante en que no se detuvo a pensar, cuando se desató la pasión y no eran conscientes de las consecuencias, el tiempo en que cada segundo antes de besarla evadió preguntarse y reprocharse porqué estaba destruyendo la distancia impuesta.

Por qué lo permitían.

Por qué accedían.

Por qué no se detenían.

Pero no ahora. Ya no eran dueños de sí mismos. Ahora necesitaba de ese dolor común y esa rabia para poder seguir. Necesitaba un mordisco de amargura y el roce de sus dedos femeninos en la espalda. Ahora, más que antes, sabía que la necesitaba junto a él. Mantenía los ojos dilatados en el techo, mirando sin ver, obstinado, empeñado, caprichoso como un niño en no reflejar la tensión que se manifestaba en cada una de sus facciones. Empecinado en no sentir. Ojos que no ven…

Riza terminó de subirse la cremallera de la falda, con los labios relajados. El labial que los había cubierto se hallaba perdido en algún rincón de la almohada. En silencio, recogió la blusa del suelo y se la pasó por los brazos. El roce de la tela la hizo estremecerse, y en lo más íntimo se preguntó una vez más por qué no se había negado. No quiso pensar demasiado en la respuesta.

Quiso saber qué hacer cuando has perdido el control de tus instintos.

Se abrochó el último botón. Desde hace mucho supo que se había convertido en una dependiente, a penas ahora reparó en ello. Tenía la molesta costumbre de necesitar esa clase de cosas que se vuelven contra ti. Cada instante junto a él esa noche se envenenaban mutuamente, entre las lágrimas que escapan en forma de gemidos y las caricias que se hunden en la carne como cicatrices. Su forma de dar libertad al dolor. No hay otra. Nunca la hubo.

Había vendido su voluntad al diablo. En realidad, desde que decidió seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno, lo hizo. Habían roto las reglas y ahora su relación se había tornado clandestina.

Se frotó la mejilla antes de ponerse los zapatos.

Las pisadas se alejaban de la cama, como marcando el ritmo al que se abría el abismo entre los dos. Demasiado rápido. Ella posó la mano en la puerta y él giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. La templanza que se mantenía firme en el espacio que los separaba, quemaba.

—Seremos libres —musitó en el último minuto. Una justificación vana, inútil, cliché por absurda, que los salvaría de consumirse en la culpa. Riza bajó las pestañas, cerrando los ojos como si hubiese sentido un golpe seco en el pecho.

—Hace tiempo que dejamos de serlo.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y apoyó su espalda, sin llorar. Sólo murmuró que había olvidado algunos documentos en el sofá. Afuera llovía, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir frío en el cuerpo.

_Seremos libres._

Alguna vez lo serían, tenía la esperanza y se aferraba a ella como un náufrago a una tabla de madera en medio del océano. No se verían atados por aquella ley y sus prejuicios. Se sentirán libres de verdad.

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**Notas finales: **Hola. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, dispongo de poco tiempo a pesar de contar con los tres capítulos ya escritos.

Bueno, se preguntarán dónde está la justificación a esta terrible falta a la ley antifraternización, las circunstancias que propiciaron esto, ¿verdad? Pues aquí no la van a encontrar, está escrito pero pienso publicarlo como un one-shot en algún momento. Espero que esto sea creíble y que esté, aunque sea un poco, acorde con sus personalidades.

Gracias por pasarse.


End file.
